


You create a rarity of my genuine smiles

by my_little_nightmare



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Kinda, daisy and simmons are dating, i need to write for them more, set mid season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_little_nightmare/pseuds/my_little_nightmare
Summary: skimmons fluffprompt request from @whyiask on tumblrSet midseason 3, and they're dating.  Title from intertwined by dodie :)
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	You create a rarity of my genuine smiles

Daisy gripped her coffee between her cold fingers, watching the steam curl up.  
“Morning love,” she called out to Jemma.  
“Daisy? Is that you?” Jemma asked, bustling into the kitchen. She still wore Daisy’s old SHIELD hoodie, and a pair of pajama pants with little green beakers on them.  
“Who else would it be?” Daisy pointed to the seat across from her, at the small table she was sitting at. The base was quiet, most people busy on a mission. It was just the two of them.  
Jemma shrugged. “Oh I don’t know. How was your night?” Her face scrunched up in concentration as she poured hot water into her tea.  
Daisy sighed, and leaned back. “Boring. Not much happened on the mission. I missed you.” There had been a potential inhuman, and Daisy had gone to check it out. It had been a false alarm though. They had been getting a lot of those lately, it seemed like.  
“I missed you too.” Jemma sighed, then her face brightened. “You will never guess what happened last night.”  
Daisy laughed, noticing how sparkly Jemma’s eyes were when she smiled. “What? Did you beat Mack in some video game?”  
“No, of course not. You know that’s never going to happen,” Jemma said. “No, me and Fitz found a new way of testing for inhuman DNA!”  
“Oh?” Daisy perked up. “Do tell.”  
“Oh, you probably don’t want to hear about it, it's all sciency.”  
Daisy fixed a wry glance on Jemma. “And? Simmons I don’t know what you're saying half the time, but I still want to hear it. That’s why we’re dating. I listen to you, you listen to me.”  
Jemma shook her head and smiled. “Alright. I shouldn’t take all the credit too, it was mainly Fitz.”  
“For some reason, I doubt that. Don’t sell yourself short Jemma.” Daisy smiled as she watched her girlfriend begin to explain the new test.  
Jemma was right, of course. It made absolutely no sense to Daisy. But watching the way Jemma’s eyes would light up, and the way her lips parted into a grin was worth every second of it.  
Daisy smiled, and sighed happily.  
Jemma tilted her head and laughed slightly. “What is it?” She asked Daisy, her sweet little voice still out of breath from her explanation.  
Daisy laughed. “Nothing. It’s just… Every time you do that, I fall in love with you again.”


End file.
